Los tres intentos de la estrella
by Green Star Evans
Summary: Black Star está enamorado de Tsubaki y Tsubaki de Black Star, pero ninguno sabe como declararse, por suerte, Shinigami-sama los ayuda.


Este es un fic de Black Star x Tsubaki. Todavía no se han declarado(una pena). Tsubaki tiene 18 años y Black Star la frase está entre = es porque es un pensamiento.

Soul Eater no me pertenece. :3

_**&Los 3 intentos de la estrella&**_

Hay estaba, Black Star, en su cuarto, pensando...

-*Suspiro* Tsubaki... ¿cómo te lo digo?...- dijo Black Star muy bajito. Miró hacia la puerta que estaba entre abierta y vio a Tsubaki sentada leyendo. Black Star volvió a mirar al suelo.

=Lo que soy es un cobarde, llevamos casi 4 años juntos y no me he atrevido a decirte nada. ¡COBARDE!= pensó Black Star.

-Black Star...- lo llamó Tsubaki mientras corría la puerta. Black Star la miró. - a cenar...- terminó Tsubaki sonriendo y saliendo de la habitación.

-Si- dijo Black Star mientras se levantaba.

Se pusieron a cenar. Black Star, como siempre, como una bestia, en cambio Tsubaki más tranquilamente. Cuando terminaron de cenar, Black Star se puso a ver la televisión y Tsubaki a fregar los platos.

=¿Cómo te lo digo Tsubaki?...= se preguntó Black Star mientras veía como Tsubaki fregaba los platos. =Se lo tengo que decir ya.= pensó Black Star muy serio.

-¿Te pasa algo, Black Star?- preguntó Tsubaki sentándose al lado de Black Star.

-¿Eh?- preguntó Black Star, que le había sorprendido la pregunta, estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que Tsubaki terminó de fregar y se sentó a su lado. -No..nada...no me pasa nada...- dijo él mirando rápidamente la televisión porque, aunque no sabía por qué, se había sonrojado. Sobre las 11 se fueron los dos a dormir.

=cobarde, al final no le dijiste nada...= pensó Black Star en su cama, cuando de pronto entró Tsubaki por la puerta y se acercó a su cama(la de Black Star) y le dijo:  
-Black Star...- (Black Star se hizo el dormido cuando Tsubaki entró y ahora hizo como si se hubiera despertado).- ¿Puedo dormir contigo? Tuve una pesadilla...- le aclaró ella.

-Ven...- dijo él mientras le hacía un hueco. Tsubaki entró en la cama y no tardó mucho en dormirse; en cambio Black Star ya si que no podía dormirse; tenia a la chica que amaba en frente suya, a su lado. Pensaba que podía declararse ahora, decir que la amaba, o simplemente besarla...  
NO. Tenía demasiada vergüenza como para hacer tal cosa, así que se limitó a darse media vuelta e intentar dormir.

**~A la mañana siguiente~**

-¿¡QUÉÉ?- preguntó Tsubaki. -¿A Pensilvania?

-Pero si eso está muy lejos- replicó Black Star.

-Bueno...- dijo Shinigami-sama.-si hubieran conseguido más almas no tendrían que hacer esto...- concluyó Shinigami-sama desde el espejo. Black Star y Tsubaki se callaron, al fin y al cabo, Shinigami-sama tenía razón.- No pueden tardar más de 3 días... y no se preocupen, el hotel está pagado.

Black Star y Tsubaki se fueron de allí muy pensativos...

=genial... 3 días en Pensilvania...= pensó Black Star.=...Un momento...=

-Tsubaki...- preguntó él cuando ya se dirigían a su casa.

-¿Si, Black Star?- dijo ella muy alegre.

-¿Dónde está Pensilvania?- preguntó él mirándola.

Tsubaki se paró un momento y miró hacía abajo.= Si hace un momento se estaba quejando de que estaba muy lejos...=

-¿Tsubaki?- preguntó él al ver que su compañera se había parado.

-Está en América, Black Star...- contestó ella, que seguía mirando hacía abajo, pero estaba andando.

-Hum... ¿Y dónde está América?- volvió a preguntar él.

-¿Black Star, nunca viste un mapa?... América está al oeste de España.- dijo ella, que le daba la impresión de que Black Star no sabía ni en que océano está Japón...

-¿Y...

-AL SUR DE FRANCIA – se impacientó Tsubaki.

-Bueno...- dijo él.

**~Cinco segundos después~**

-¿Y dónde está Francia?- preguntó Black Star para picar a Tsubaki.

-NO SE- dijo Tsubaki muy enfadada para que Black Star no le hiciera más preguntas.

-No te enfades...- dijo él.

Tsubaki suspiró y se relajó.

-Perdona, pero si seguíamos así no íbamos a terminar nunca...

Por fin llegaron a casa y cada uno se fue a hacer su maleta.

Cuando terminaron se dirigieron los dos al aeropuerto.

-Tsubaki...- preguntó Black Star de camino al aeropuerto.

-¿Si, Black Star?- preguntó ella.

-¿América está muy lejos de Japón?- preguntó él un poco preocupado.

-Bastante...- dijo Tsubaki un poco desanimada.

Black Star se desanimó. Por fin llegaron al aeropuerto; se montaron en el avión y en unas 11 horas (aproximadamente) llegaron a Pensilvania.

-Ya era hora...-dijo Black Star al salir del aeropuerto de Pensilvania.

-Si...- dijo Tsubaki en su típico tono inaudible mientras se dirigían al hotel.

_Black Star abrió la puerta de la habitación, y tanto él como Tsubaki se sonrojaron al ver que la cama era de matrimonio.

=¿Lo habrá hecho a posta Shinigami-sama?= pensó Black Star.

**~Mientras, con Shinigami-sama~**

-Espero que les guste a Black Star y Tsubaki mi regalo...- dijo Shinigami-sama, y dio un sorbo a su taza de té.

-¿Qué les has regalado?- preguntó Kid, que estaba al otro lado de la mesa donde estaban sentados él y su padre.

-Hice que la habitación del hotel tuviera una sola cama de matrimonio.- contestó Shinigami-sama.

-...Hum... Si, les gustará.- dijo Kid.

**~Volvamos con Tsubaki y Black Star~**

Cada uno estaba deshaciendo su maleta. No se habían dicho nada desde que vieron que la cama era de matrimonio. Habían dormido juntos y mas apretados varias veces, pero esa vez sería especial. Quizás fue por un error o por que los confundieron por un matrimonio... Pero ambos estaban inmersos en ese silencio.

-Tsubaki...- dijo Black Star rompiendo ese silencio.

-¿Si, Black Star?- preguntó ella, que todavía estaba sonrojada.

-¿Vas a querer dormir en la izquierda o en la derecha?

Tsubaki se sonrojó más.

-N-no me importa...- consiguió decir Tsubaki, a la que le costaba hablar porque su corazón latía a una velocidad increíble.

-De acuerdo...- dijo Black Star mientras se quitaba la camiseta.

Tsubaki se sonrojó más, parecía un tomate.

-¿Te pasa algo?- preguntó él, que todavía seguía sin ponerse la camiseta.

-¿Eh? No... no me pasa nada... voy al baño a cambiarme.- dijo Tsubaki mientras cogía su ''pijama'', se dirigía al cuarto de baño y cerraba la puerta. Black Star estaba extrañado.

=¿Qué le pasa?= se preguntó a si mismo.

Cuando Tsubaki salió del baño con su ''pijama'' puesto se encontró a Black Star (ya con su ''pijama'' puesto) sentado en el filo de la cama viendo la televisión de la habitación.

-¿C-cómo vamos a dormir al final?- preguntó Tsubaki.

-Si no te importa yo dormiré en el lado de la izquierda.- dijo Black Star (N/A: ¿Si no te importa?¿Será por qué está enamordado? Aún así me parece demasiado raro en Black Star...)

-De acuerdo...- dijo Tsubaki mientras cogía un libro, se sentaba en el lado derecho de la cama y se ponía a leer.

A media noche se durmieron los dos.

**~Por la noche~**

=Tsubaki...= pensó Black Star, que no conseguía dormir. =Tsubaki... te quiero... ¿pero como te vas a enamorar tú de mi? Fui un egocéntrico desde no hace más de 2 años, no te trataba demasiado bien... ¡IDIOTA!= se torturaba a si mismo Black Star. De pronto un pensamiento pasó por la cabeza de Black Star. =¿Qué pasaría si te besara? ¿Te asustarías? ¿Lo corresponderías? ¿Dejarías de ser mi compañera?=

Black Star se acercó a Tsubaki, intentó abrazarla, pero le temblaba la mano. Decidió darse media vuelta y intentar dormir. =Putas hormonas, puta vergüenza...= pensó antes de dormirse.

**~A la mañana siguiente~**

-Black Star... despierta...- lo llamó Tsubaki que ya estaba vestida y arreglada.

-¿Eh?- dijo Black Star mientras abría los ojos.

-Buenos días Black Star.- dijo alegre Tsubaki.

-Hola...- dijo él mientras todavía estaba medio dormido.

-Levántate y vístete... tenemos que ir a por el asesino que nos dijo Shinigami-sama...- dijo ella muy alegre.

-Vale...- dijo Black Star levantándose y dirigiéndose al baño.

Al rato salió Black Star del baño, y cuando estaban en el pasillo de fuera dijo:  
-Tengo hambre...¿dónde vamos a desayunar?

-No se...- dijo Tsubaki. Black Star suspiró.- Si quieres podemos vencer ahora al asesino y después buscar un lugar para desayunar.- dijo Tsubaki.

-De acuerdo...- dijo Black Star, no muy animado con la idea.

Black Star y Tsubaki se pusieron a buscar al asesino, y al encontrarlo se pusieron a luchar y aunque parezca increíble consiguieron su alma pero Black Star fue herido en el estomago.

-¿Black Star, estas bien?- dijo Tsubaki preocupada cuando volvió a ser humana.

-Si...- dijo Black Star.- ¡Arg!- se quejó Black Star.

-¡Black Star!- dijo preocupada Tsubaki.

-Estoy bien...- dijo Black Star para que Tsubaki no se preocupara.

-Black Star... estas herido...-dijo Tsubaki casi a punto de llorar.

-Estoy bien... no te preocupes... ¡arg!

-Black Star... por favor...vamos al hospital...- dijo Tsubaki muy preocupada por Black Star. Al final acabó cediendo.

**~Por la tarde~**

Ahí estaba Black Star, durmiendo, en la cama de un hospital. De pronto, Black Star se despertó.

=¿Eh? ¿Qué hago aquí?... Ah ya, me hice una herida luchando y Tsubaki me trajo aquí...= pensó Black Star mientras se incorporaba y se quedaba sentado.

Alguien entró por la puerta.

-Black Star...- dijo una voz alegre al ver que su compañero estaba bien y despierto.

-Hola, Tsubaki...-dijo él al ver a su compañera entrar.

-¿Cómo estas?-preguntó ella acercándose a Black Star.

-Bien...-dijo Black Star, que de verdad se encontraba mejor.

-Que bien...- dijo alegre Tsubaki. Black Star sonrió.

-Tsubaki...- dijo él no muy seguro de lo que iba a hacer.

-¿Si, Black Star?- preguntó ella con curiosidad.

-Cierra los ojos un momento- dijo él.

Tsubaki se sorprendió, pero le hizo caso y cerró los ojos.

Black Star se acercó a Tsubaki y empezó a acariciarle una mejilla. Tsubaki se sonrojó un poco. Black Star acercó su boca con la de Tsubaki, no se estaban besando, pero estaban muy cerca. Al final, Black Star se separó de Tsubaki sin besarla.

-Ya puedes abrir los ojos...- dijo Black Star.

Tsubaki abrió los ojos. =¿Qué le pasará?= se preguntó Tsubaki. De pronto entró una enfermera.

-Black Star, si quieres, puedes irte ya...- dijo la enfermera sonriendo.

-Si...- dijo Black Star. La enfermera se fue.

Black Star se puso su ropa y él y Tsubaki se fueron al hotel, recogieron las cosas y se montaron en el avión para volver a Japón.

**~Japón~**

**~Por la noche~**

-Por fin en casa...- dijo Black Star mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá de su casa.

-Si...- dijo Tsubaki dirigiéndose a su cuarto para deshacer la maleta. Black Star se limitó a tirar su maleta en su cuarto y ponerse a ver la televisión.

-Voy a hacer la cena...- dijo Tsubaki cuando terminó de deshacer su maleta.

-Vale...- dijo Black Star mientras veía a Tsubaki dirigirse a la cocina.=CAPULLO, ¿Por qué no la besaste en el hospital? IDIOTA... Lo cierto es que tenía bastante miedo...= se deprimió Black Star. En su mente no era un Black Star, eran dos, uno le gritaba por cobarde y el otro se deprimía por ser un cobarde y no paraba de decírselo a si mismo.-Si sigo así me voy a volver loco...- dijo Black Star, sin darse cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta.

-¿Haciendo el qué?- preguntó Tsubaki.

Black Star se sorprendió.=L-lo dije en voz alta...= pensó él. -No... nada...- dijo él. =Desde hace un tiempo Black Star está raro...= pensó Tsubaki.

Cuando Tsubaki terminó de hacer la cena los dos se pusieron a cenar. Black Star como una bestia, y esa noche con más razón, en cambio Tsubaki siempre comía muy tranquila, tuviera hambre o no. Cuando terminaron de cenar, Black Star como siempre se puso a ver la televisión y Tsubaki a fregar los platos.

-Black Star...- lo llamó Tsubaki cuando se sentó a su lado. Black Star la miró.- desde hace un tiempo estas raro...¿te pasa algo?- preguntó preocupada Tsubaki.

-¿Eh? no...- dijo Black Star, que de pronto, aunque no supo por que, le miró los pechos a Tsubaki. Solo los miró un segundo, al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho miró sonrojado a Tsubaki, que por su parte también se sonrojó. Black Star miró rápidamente a la televisión. Tsubaki se levantó.

-V-voy a por un libro...- dijo ella que todavía estaba sonrojada.

=MIERDA, ¿¡Por qué hiciste eso? Imbécil...= pensó Black Star. Tsubaki volvió al salón con un libro en la mano y se sentó a leer, aunque no podía concentrarse después de lo ocurrido hace no más de un minuto.

-Tsubaki...-la llamó Black Star.

-¿Si, Black Star?- preguntó ella, con una pequeña esperanza de declaración.

-S-siento lo de antes...- dijo él sonrojándose más.

-N-no importa...- dijo Tsubaki un poco triste, pero al menos había conseguido una disculpa.

A las 10 se fueron a dormir por el cansancio.

**~A la mañana siguiente~**

Hay estaban, los dos, de camino al Shibusen. Estaban por un pequeño bosque (el del Shibusen no).

-Tsubaki...- la llamó Black Star mientras se paraba.

-¿Si, Black Star?- dijo ella parándose a su lado.

-Sígueme un momento...- dijo Black Star mientras entraba en el bosque.

-Si...- dijo Tsubaki mientras lo seguía. Pasado un rato andando por el bosque, Black Star se paró.

-Aquí esta bien...- dijo Black Star. Tsubaki no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando; pero se puso muy nerviosa cuando Black Star empezó a acariciarle una mejilla como cuando estaba en el hospital.

=Ya no hay vuelta atrás...= pensó Black Star. Tanto a Tsubaki como a él le latían muy fuerte el corazón. De repente, Black Star besó a Tsubaki, que abrió mucho los ojos al saber lo que estaba recibiendo. Por parte de Black Star: tenía un poco de miedo a ser rechazado, pero ya no podía echarse atrás y tendría que aguantar con esa tristeza si era rechazado.

Cuando se separaron estaban los dos muy sonrojados. Black Star esperaba alguna palabra de Tsubaki, pero lo que recibió le gustó más, pues Tsubaki lo rodeó por el cuello y lo besó; Black Star la rodeó por la cintura. Al separarse, ninguno se atrevió a decir nada, excepto un segundo en el que Black Star dijo:  
-Tsubaki...te quiero..

-Yo también...Black Star- respondió ella que por fin pudo declararse.

-MIERDA, el Shibusen- gritó Black Star mientras cogía de la mano a Tsubaki y comenzaba a correr. Tsubaki se sorprendió, y hasta que no estaban por las escaleras comprendió que llegaban tarde. Cuando por fin llegaron se encontraron con sus amigos dirigiéndose a clase. Black Star y Tsubaki estaban agotados.

-¿Qué les pasó?- preguntó Maka al ver tan cansados a sus amigos.

-Nada...- respondió Black Star mientras se iba adelantando para hablar con su compañero Soul.

Maka miró a Tsubaki que estaba muy sonrojada.

-M-me besó...- le susurró a Maka.

-Que bien, ¿no Tsubaki?- respondió ella muy alegre.

-Si...- respondió Tsubaki mirando hacia abajo y más sonrojada.

Y a partir de ahora sus vidas no serían iguales, pero ellos estaban felices de saber que la persona a la que amaban, también lo amaban a él y... emmm... ¿Vivieron juntos para siempre?... Bah, mientras estén juntos, ¿que más les dará?

**~&FIN&~**

**¿Les gusta?  
Este es mi segundo fic, pero el primero no está acabado y no lo he subido.  
No sean malos conmigo :(  
**


End file.
